Bean (Interpretation of Puppet)
This is my interpretation of Puppet, if that's alright. Please don't steal my idea! Description Standing a solid 4 feet tall, this small puppet is literally short and sweet! Main Body Design Bean is ONLY a puppet! Not an animatronic in any way! 4 feet tall, as said. He contains 3 ivory stripes along each arm and leg. His cloth is somewhat water proof, not much, but acts as a rag in a way. The cloth is also a deep ashy grey, seeming black, but not. He does weigh more or less like a feather, ending with a weight of 28.5 pounds. Also: He's filled with extremely fluffy cotton, but does contain razor sharp claws instead of fingers. Mask Well, though his mask does resemble that of Scott's Puppet, it's a bit different. A lighter but more mistified crimson on the cheeks, along with grey-lavender tear streaks touching both sides of both eyes, and reaching down to the chin of the mask. Also, the mast itself is a smooth eggshell plastic. His eyes, also, are just a hollow black with a bright silvery iris, a lighter silver pupil as well; The result of this? Well, he is blind after all. Under The Mask/Glitched Under the sensitive mask is just a jet black clothed face. When provoked, the eyes will in fact flare up to a bright blood red, his smile turning more jagged and sharp while being the same red as his eyes. I suggest running when witnessing this! Personality He's loveable, obviously! An embodiment of innocence. Though, he does have split personalities divided into both Pup and Master. Otherwise, when both personalities aren't clashing, he's more or less just quiet, caring, innocent, and simply adorable and precious. Pup Pup is one of Bean's split personalities, as he's the more calm of Bean. Pup is mostly flustered and happy, shy and helpful. The angelic side of this puppet. Master Master on the other hand; hoo boy! He's more of a sadistic puppet, but not really. Though he can be the more violent side of Bean, he still knows how to chill and relax to the sweet tune of the Grandfather's Clock. Warning: The scent or sight of blood triggers Master most of the time. Or, the music running out. Powers and Weaknesses Powers * Can give the gift of life! * Can cause hallucinations if Master has taken over. * Can manipulate some electricity and certain blood types; but not all. * Can obtain slight mind control of other puppets; More info coming shortly! * Can use mist to make things appear/vanish, and to get around if he absolutely can't use any other magic. Transportation, in a way. * Knows where most kill points are, but usually tries to hold back on any kills. * (Not much of a power) Can help around with fixing any broken down animatronics. (See; Pup.) Weaknesses * The music box, playing or running out. * Magic can be blocked by his higher authority. * Can in fact lose his mind, and feel immense regret shortly after. * Nightmares which occur often. * His past. * Being completely enraged. (See; Master.) History As A Child This will be added onto shortly! At The Pizzeria Fredbears Family Diner to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria When Bean was first sewn together, it was during the time Fredbear's was still around. He was a normal, functioning Puppet at the time. The Prize Corner was known as one of the main backrooms for the diner, as his large present box was placed in the center of the room. From the front of the room to the back, there was a single shelf which went around the room but stopped at the door; toys of all types being on them. Of course, he had his normal attire on, his mask and bow tie. Only his mask was more vibrant, like a cherry red and royal purple. (Still working on this, my bad.) Relationships Vince: Bean looks up to him just as Vince does. They both respect each other, love each other very much. Though Bean is very insecure about himself around Vince, he's always soothed shortly after. As said, Kings of the Castle. Fredbear: Bean loves his old friend very much. They still are very close, pulling up the occasional tea parties and having a karaoke night in the Prize Corner. A friendship like that could go on forever. Benny: Bean used to be... Intimidated, by him. But now otherwise he's used to some of the insults he may receive by him. He's usually more formal towards Benny, knowing it'll give him that hint of paranoia. Trivia * Bean received his nickname from Fritz Smith as she referred to him as: "Monochrome Jelly Bean". * Bean is in a very stable relationship with Vince. (If you hate it then: Oh well!) * Like all puppets, he must go through String Stage (More on that later.). * He usually is never on the wires that connect him to the Prize Corner. * He, and a few other upcoming puppets, will be featured in "The Puppet Squad". * He wears a bow tie! ** While he wears said bow tie, it's a deep lavender to match with both his original friends: Fredbear, Benny, and Vince. * Headcanon voice for him is that of Louis Tomlinson. (Their personalities and appearances are quite similar, in a way. I'm not some insane fangirl.) * Bean is blind. * Bean refuses to speak of his past. * Bean is into having occasional tea parties! Feel free to join him! * Bean always has, and still does, participate in Gift Exchange at his location of the Prize Corner. Quotes ;" Category:Puppets Category:Characters Category:Males |} Category:Work in progress